


breaking dawn

by embr_ace



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embr_ace/pseuds/embr_ace
Summary: 'breaking dawn, i see the moment when i cut the darkness. breaking dawn, shining, following a ray of light in the distance. the moment we face the lost future again - breaking dawn, you and me, we don't stop.' - breaking dawn, the boyz---© 2021 embr_ace ( ace )---UPDATES / inconsistent.





	breaking dawn

**breaking dawn**  
— © 2021 ace ( embr_ace )

 **status**  
→ ongoing

 **general details**  
→ genre(s): fantasy, teen fiction, science fiction, lgbtqia+ fiction  
→ target length: 50k words or more  
→ target audience: young adult  
→ updates: most likely inconsistent; updates may be rushed and/or postponed

 **disclaimers**  
→ this work is currently in the 'first draft' stage, which means that some sections may be edited after they're posted, and/or that sections or the whole work will be unpublished for editing if needed  
→ no part of this work may be reproduced, published, translated, or distributed without prior permission from the author (i'm not an author but shhh that doesn't matter) - in other words, don't steal it; i've spent (and am spending) 3647589 hours of my life on this, please let me live. 💔😔  
→ lowercase is intended  
→ comments unrelated to the work (self-promo, trolling, spamming, etc) will be deleted  
→ comments that are hateful towards the work, the author, or others will be deleted as well

 **content warning**  
→ this work will contain: a shit ton of cursing, dark/mature themes, mentions of sexual relationships, violence  
→ this work may contain: sexual content (but not overly explicit because i care about your sanity as well as my own), self-harm and suicide, drinking/drugs

 **notes**  
→ feel free to leave constructive criticism, theories, questions, suggestions, etc in the comments  
→ if certain chapters may trigger some readers, i'll let you know by putting a 'tw: [topic]' at the top (before the chapter starts)  
→ if you have a problem with gay/lgbtqia+ people, kindly fuck off as this work is definitely not the right place for you (and also bc i'm fuckin gay too and homophobes are never welcome here)  
→ i know some of us are clowns, so if you want to comment more humorous/carefree stuff about a section or the work in general, go ahead! it's always fun to see your reactions to things 😳  
→ share this if you feel like it; reads are always appreciated! 😊  
→ yeah i copypasted this from tssc, what about it?


End file.
